


AtLA 4STL [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [34]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Island Adult Bookstore (US Political RPF), Four Seasons Total Landscaping (US Political RPF), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, i cant believe those are tags holy skdjfhsd shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: What if we kissed 😳 in the Four Seasons Total Landscaping parking lot
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: AtLA Podfics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	AtLA 4STL [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ATLA 4STL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566665) by [beersforqueers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers). 



> What's up gremlins I'm back with another cold read live recording straight from discord, Craig glitches and all! I hadn't read this fic at all before recording and I was pleasantly tipsy so this has been a very fun ride! Thanks so much beersforqueers for letting me record this!
> 
> Also featuring the voices of [QueenDollopHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDollopHead/pseuds/QueenDollopHead), [sintheeuhxo](https://sintheeuhxo.tumblr.com/) and [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo) (and the silence of several more, thanks all for joining me!)

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6t0ykepxrtwj1az/AtLA_4STL.mp3/file)

[Stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/atla-4stl/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you liked this podfic and would like to hear more by me, please check out the rest of the works in the series. If you would like to request a fic for me to record in the future, you can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
